One Day - RomanoxHospitalized Reader
by FaeQueen77
Summary: Romano loves the girl who can't come to school everyday because of her disease. Can Antonio and Lili do anything about that to make it happen?


One Day - RomanoxHospitalized! Reader

"Roma!" The Spaniard whispered soured as the Italian teen was off in lala land in science class.

"What bastard?" Lovino asked, he hated it when the stupid Spanish boy called him by his middle name. Well it was just a nickname of his middle name but Lovino still hated it.

"Focus," he told him, as the science teacher flashed them weird looks, the pretended to be reading their text book.

"I can't."

"Is it (f/n)?" Antonio asked, every time her name was mentioned, Antonio wanted to know more be aide this girl obviously infatuated him. But one problem. She couldn't date him.

"Yeah." So it was her. Antonio knew how to fix it. Well, at least being the two closer.

Antonio's hand shot up, and Lovino blushed and buried his face in the textbook. This wasn't going to be good.

"Mrs. Jones?" Antonio asked the teacher who came closer.

"Yes?" Asked the teacher, who was curious what was going on between the two boys.

"Do you still need someone to give (f/n) her work? I was wondering if I could do it," Antonio said. This really wasn't going to end well. Lovino kept trying to be interested in the reproduction of cells but his mind was elsewhere.

"Oh, yes. Actually I do," she smiled a huge grin and went to get the packet of work and a spare textbook.  
"Roma, lets go see (f/n)."

-Le Time Skip-

"(F/n)?" You heard the cheerful Spaniard call from the doorway. You saw him and the crabby Italian standing beside him.

"Come in, there's no one here right now," you said and let out a horrible wheezing cough. The two walked in, Antonio's smile instantly making the room a whole lot less tense.

"Chica, how you feeling?" Antonio asked you with a soft smile. He set his bag down and stood beside you. Lovino stood at the end of the hospital bed, a plastic bag in hand.

"Better than when Gilbert and Ludwig visited me. Guess what?" You tell the boys, mainly aimed at the Spaniard.

"What?" The two boys asked in sync.

"They're gonna let me start my physical training next week. The doctors signed the forms and say that I'm able to now so I might be able to go to school soon," You told them excitedly.

"That's great, bella!" Lovino said to you. He was excited this time, usually he was in a sour mood and was grumpy.

"Thanks." You smiled a weak smile at the boys. "Hey, what's in the bag?" You raised your hand and pointed to the bag in Lovino's hand. He raised the grocery bag and walked beside you.

"Since you've been feeling better, and we have to give you school work, we brought you something," Antonio told you as Lovino sat the bag on your lap, a fresh tomato rolling out. Looking in, you saw there were a bunch of tomatoes, at least ten. Maybe more.

"You guys are great!" You said, and grabbed Lovino by his tie and kissed him on the cheek. He turned  
redder than the tomatoes sitting on the lap.

"Excuse me," the nurse poked her head in, "Visiting hours are over in ten minutes."

"That sucks," Lovino said sadly.

"Where do you want us to put your work, chica?"

Antonio asked you and you raised a hand and pointed to a little table that was on wheels so you could swing it over you to work.

Antonio set the books and papers there, smiling as they waved bye.

"Bye," you said as the started to leave. "Hey Roma!" You said real quick before he left.

"Yeah?"

"You should visit me tomorrow," you said and smiled as he left.

"I will." You head him say before the door was closed.

-More time skip-

"Lili?" You asked the Liechtensteiner girl who was reading a book.

"Yes?" Se asked, she looked at you, her blonde hair swinging around her head as she looked up.

"Can I tell you a secret?" You ask carefully.

"Sure," she said, her interest peaked.

"I kinda like Lovino," you admitted silently. "But he couldn't ever love me back, I mean, look at me."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lili asked.

"Well, I'm hospitalized and I bet I look like a mess."

"That's not true. Here, lets get Eliza. She'll know what I mean," Lili said, rushing out to find the Hungarian girl.

-Time skip. Again.-

"Antonio!" Lili called out to the Spaniard as he walked to lunch.

"Lili?" He turned around and saw the girl.

"Can you sit with me at lunch, I need your help with something," Lili asked him. She smiled a cheeky smile.

"Sure!"

-Time skip (about ten minutes)-

"So, Lovino does like (f/n)?" Lili asked him.

Antonio nodded his head in certainty. "He won't stop talking about her somedays."

"Good. Even though she's feeling better, we all know (f/n) isn't going to live. But I think she should have a chance at love," Lili said to him.

"Yes! She should," Antonio agreed with her. Lili pulled out a notebook with ideas written down in her beautiful handwriting.

"Tell me which one you like best," Lili said, handing Antonio the notebook and heading off to meet with her brother.

-Time skip-

"And the final form." The secretary said as she handed Antonio the last paper to get (f/n) out for an hour.

Antonio quickly signed the paper and the secretary took it back. Looking over all the signed forms, she nodded. "Miss (l/n) will be taken to that address at 6:00 on Saturday, right?"

"Yes." Everything was perfect.

-Another time skip-

You waited for Antonio to remove his hands from your eyes. You were so excited to see what they had prepared that you got out of the hospital for, even if there was still an IV connected to you.

"And here you go," Antonio said. You looked at what was set up. A small table was sitting there and Lovino was on the other side, a small rose in his hand. It was beautiful.

"Happy Valentine's Day, (f/n)," Lovino said as Antonio pushed your wheelchair towards the table. Running away, he picked up a guitar and started to play a beautiful Spanish song.

"Lovino, you did all this?" You gushed.

"Actually, I was just informed of this yesterday, most of it was Antonio and Lili," he admitted stupidly.

"It's still beautiful, thank you," you said as Feliciano came through the doors, two plates of pasta in his arms.

"Pasta for the-a beautiful couple?" He said, in his thick Italian accent, much like his brother's. you rolled your head back and laughed, this was perfect.

-Last time skip-

"Thank you so much Lovino," it was almost time for the hospital aid to take you back to your prison cell of a room.

"You're welcome," he said sheepishly, "(f/n)?"  
"Yes?" You asked him.

"Can I kiss you?" He turned twenty different shades of red.

"Yes," you said. It was your first kiss and it belonged to Lovino. He placed his lips against yours and you melted. Perfect ending to a perfect night.

Antonio awed in the background and Lovino whipped around and yelled at him, "shut up bastard!" Antonio, Lili, and Feliciano just snickered at him.

"Hey, Lovino," you told him.

"Yeah?" Lovino asked you.

"Maybe, when I'm out of the hospital. One day, we can do this again," you told him.

"That would be great. One day we will do that," he said and smiled at you.

"Great! I can't wait!" You said, waiting for that one day.


End file.
